TOGETHER
by marvelgirl14
Summary: Marzia is kidnapped. Pewdiepie and is friends, Markiplier, Yamimash, Tobuscus, Ian and Anthony, LDshadowlady, Mari, Cinnammontoastken, and Cry, and some other YouTube gamers later on, will help find Marzia, but there is one problem, THERE IS A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! Will they be able to work together and save Marzia? this story will be a crossover laterRated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Pewdiepie and Cutiepie were sleeping, all of a sudden Marzia was awakened by a crash from downstairs. She then started to shake Pewdiepie, " Felix, wake up, I heard something from downstairs"," It's nothing Marzia, go back to sleep" he said tired,he had just had a long day of playing unfair Mario , he was tired and stressed. Marzia then pouted as Pewdiepie went back back to sleep, ' Fine,I will go check it out myself ' she said to herself as she got up out of bed and slowly made her way down the steps. As she got closer to getting down the stairs she could hear something, sounded like it was eating, it didn't sound like it was human. She then went and grabbed their aluminum baseball bat they had under the stairs. The sound sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, she crawled next to the doorway and leaned against the wall as she held the bat close to her, she peeked through the door, she couldn't see what was eating but she could hear it coming from behind the counter. She stood up and moved toward the counter slowly and quietly, it was just Maya eating her special dog food, Marzia then sighed in relief, " Jeez Maya, you scared me half to death", as she turned around to leave someone knocked her upside the head with a bottle which made shattered glass go everywhere as she fell to the floor unconscious and blood spilling from her head. The person then put her in a huge bag and took off leaving a note on the counter.

Pewdiepie woke up with Maya on top of him (pause) barking her head off, "Alright alright Maya, I am up" he said setting her down on the ground , he looked over to the other side of the bed, it was empty," She's probably downstairs eating breakfast" he then slowly got up and made his way downstairs. When he got down there it was quiet, he started to have that ringing in his ears when it's to quiet."Marzia?" he said looking around the house, she was nowhere to be found. He then went into the kitchen, it was a mess, shattered glass was everywhere and a puddle of blood was next to the counter. Pewds heart started to race as he kinda got the idea of what happened, "MARZIA!" He screamed just hoping that was she was alive and okay. He then looked over on the counter and saw a piece of paper picked it up.

* * *

_ , you have many skills and talents that would be useful to me during this bad situation, And I will get what I need in order to survive, So basically if you want to see your little girlfriend alive and moving then meet me in Georgia, If you aren't there by next month... well let's just say she would be my little experiment, so I would suggest to choose wisely._

* * *

Pewdiepie balled up the paper angrily and threw it, his blood was boiling, who knows what that monster would do to his sweet little Cutiepie. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, he then went and opened the door to see his friends carrying their stuff, Markiplier; Yamimash; Cinnammontoastken; Tobuscus; Cry; Ian and Anthony, and Mari and LDshadowlady. " What are you guys doing here, in London?" They all looked at him in disbelief as they entered his house and set their stuff down, " How could you forget about our EPIC sleepover?(for a month), we been planning this for months" Cry said with a nod from everyone, Pewds totally forgot about it after all that's happened, they started to make themselves comfortable, they went to living room. "Hey Pewds" Pewdiepie looked over, Ken was patting a spot on the couch between him and Toby, He sat next to the noticed something was wrong with him, " What's the matter?" " Oh nothing, just not feeling well", " UM PEWDS?" LD said,everyone got up entered the kitchen, " What happened here?" He then went and grabbed the note and gave it to her, all of the others started to surround her, especially Ian and Anthony, " What does it say?" The two of them repeatedly asked which was annoying her, " I WILL READ IT ALOUD DICKHEADS!" She yelled in their faces. She unballed the paper and started reading," , you have many skills and talents that would be useful to me during this bad situation, And I will get what I need in order to survive, So basically if you want to see your little girlfriend to be alive and moving then meet me in Georgia, If you aren't there by next month... well let's just say that she would be my little experiment, so I suggest you choose wisely". Pewdiepie was about tear up, this was all his fault, he should have got off his lazy ads and did it, not her. Yamimash then put his hand on his shoulder, " Dude, look at me" Pewds did what he was told, " We all are going to help you find Marzia" Yami said as the others agreed, Pewds looked at them lovingly, they are what you would call best friends. Mark rubbed his hands together, " Alright we are going to Georgia, when are we going to go?" " We first need to get our tickets to the plane", Mark nodded. "Guys I think we are going to need to pack guns and weapons" Toby said, they all looked confused as they went into the living room, " Look" they all looked to the tv, " There has been some sort of disease spreading, scientists are trying to find a cure, Maria can you give us an idea of what's going on down in Alanta" the news man said, the screen then changed to a woman on top of a building, " Okay, as you can see the disease has already hit the whole city, she pointing down to the huge crowd of zombie, everyone all went wide eyed and their jaw dropped, " As you just said, scientists are trying their best to find a cure for this disease, but here is how this whole thing happens, one person who is infected with the disease bites you you become infected unless you can stop the disease from reaching the brain" she said looking down. There then was a sound of a door broken down, the camera man moved the camera to them, the zombies broke the chains they had on the door, " OH GOD WE NEED TO GO NOW!" She yelled as she dropped her microphone and the camera guy dropped his camera, all they could see was the floor and the zombies feet, a couple moments later they heard screaming and everyone tensed up, blood splattered the camera and everything was red. Mari turned off the tv, they all just stared at the back tv, wide eyed and jaws dropped. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed, " This is going to harder than I thought".

* * *

**So what did you guys think think of it so far, please tell me what you thought or give me some ideas**


	2. Chapter 2 Game plan

They were all sitting at the dinner table making a game plan, " Alright here's the plan, Mark, Yami, and Mari will go out and get weapons, me, Ken, and Toby will see if we can find a way for all of us to get to Georgia, LD, Anthony, and Ian will go out and get food and other stuff like that, Cry is going to see if he can find out more about what's going on." They all nodded and went off.

* * *

Mark, Mari, and Yami were outside walking to Mark's car, When they got there Mari got in the driver's seat. Mark looked at her, " What are you doing?" " I am going to drive" she said having her hand out to him wanting the keys, " No" " What? Why not?" " Two things, first it's my car-", before he could finish Yami cut him off, " Mark I think it's okay for Mari to drive, so just drop it". Mari smiled at him, " As thanks" she said high giving him, she then turned her attention back to Mark, " What was the other thing?", Yami face palming knowing what he was going to say. " I don't think a woman should drive my car", with that he got a hard slap across the face leaving a red hand Mark on his cheek, as he was holding his face in pain Mari reached over and grabbed the keys out of his pocket and started the car, " Both of you get in the car".

* * *

Pewdiepie and Ken were on the computer while Toby was on the phone, Pewds sighed " Damnit! There are no flights available to Georgia until next week" he said running his hands through his hair in frustration. " Wait a minute guys!" , Pewds and Ken stopped what they were doing and gave Toby their attention, " What?" " Steven knows a guy in London who can give us a ride to Georgia" " Put him on speaker" Ken said as the three of them gathered around the phone, " Yea, I have a friend there in London who used to be a pilot and he can give you guys a ride." "Great, what is his phone number so we can contact him?" " Yea, the thing is, I don't know that", " Okay that's alright, do you know where he lives?" "No", " Then how are we supposed to find him!" Pewds said frustrated. Ken then stepped up, " Wait, do you know his full name?" " Oh yea, Robert Simone Lewis" he said as Ken wrote that down on a piece of paper, " Alright thanks bye" he said as he hung up, " Alright, all we need to do is look up his name and we can find out where he lives", they all nodded as they went back to the computer.

* * *

LD, Anthony, and Ian were walking down the sidewalk to her car, " So how much do you think we need to get?" Ian asked her as she walked in front of them, " As much as we can get", " And how are we going to be able to pay for all that?". She then stopped walking and turned around to face them, " We aren't going to pay, we are gonna steal it all", " What? How? They will have camera's all over the place and security systems" Anthony asked her as they were at the car. " We are going to wear these" she said opening the trunk and handing them black trench coats and black ski masks, " Besides Mari and the others are probably going to have' t to do the same thing", they then got in her car, LD was in the driver's seat and Anthony and Ian were in the back seat. Anthony looked around, everything in her car was so PINK. He then saw a little plastic bag next to his feet, " What is in here?" He asked her as he picked it up, " DON'T OPEN-" but it was too late, he opened it to find a whole bunch of used tampons, he threw it back to her as his face turned green," I am going to throw up" " NOT IN THE CAR!". Anthony then ran out of the car and threw up on the street. " I told him not to open it" she said tiring up the bag and putting it under her chair.

* * *

Cry was on his laptop trying to find out what's going on in Georgia while listening to the news, " As you can see, the cities of Georgia, like Alanta, are dangerous to be in, so that is why we are going to stop all boats and planes from going in or out of the country", Cry froze and stopped everything he was doing when he heard that. " The military is going to make sure nothing comes in or out of the country", " Son of a bitch" Cry said closing his laptop. " So we advise that everyone stays inside their homes to be safe". Cry sat there for a minute trying to figure out a way around this little problem, he then had an idea as he opened his laptop and pulled up a map of London.


	3. Chapter 3 Zombies

As Mari, Mark, and Yami were on their to the gun store, they noticed something, the roads were completely empty. " Man, where is everyone" Mari said driving, " I don't know, probably when they heard you were driving they stayed at home". Mari glared at him, if looks could kill, Mark would be a dead corpse with knife wounds in his chest, Yami cut in, " Its okay Mari, he's just saying that cause he loves you", Mark looked at him angrily, " No I do not!" Mari chuckled, " Even if he does he ain't getting none of this" she said using one hand to go head to toe down her body. " Pfft, you make Medusa look like Kate Upton", Mari felt her blood boil as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, " Oh please, you are always talking about her, about how pretty she is, how much you wanna make love to her-", Mark then jumped in the back seat and started to wrestle Yami, Mari was leaned leaned in close to the steering wheel and kept her eyes on the road. 20 minutes later they were in the parking lot of the gun store. When she parked the car she turned around and looked at the two who were still wrestling, " This is serious guys, try not to screw this up", they both nodded as they stopped fighting, the three of them got out of the car and walked up to the gun store, it seemed to be closed." Alright, how are we going to do this baby" Mark said sexily, Mari felt all the hairs on her body rise up like a scared cat as chills ran down her body, " Don't call me that ", he then shrugged, " Whatever you say baby" he said standing behind her smirking, Mari just clenched her fists. " Guys let's stay on task" Yami said, Mari then forgot about all that Mark said, " Alright it seems closed, you guys are going to raise me up so I can get on the roof, then I can get in through one of the vents and let you guys in". Mark went over to the wall ready to boost her up, " I'd rather have Yami do it" " Yami has no upper body strength", he said getting impatient, Mari looked back at Yami " Pleas", she mouthed but he shook his head no, she groaned as she went up to Mark, he put his hands together and stepped up on them, he boosted her up and she climbed up on the roof." You guys just wait there" she yelled to them looking around for the vent opening, " Try not to get yourself killed" Mark yelled back, " I will try", Mark just chuckled as he leaned against the wall while Yami was looking at him, after a little while Mark noticed this, " What?" " Oh nothing" he said smiling sitting down on the ground, " Nothing at all". Mari was moving around in the vents, " Ugh, it's hard to move in here" She then saw a vent opening and crawled to it, she then stomped it down and jumped down to the ground,she looked around, the store had a bunch of guns everywhere, but they didn't just have guns, they had big machetes and hunting clothes. " Hmmm, I think with all this we will be all set" , she then heard knocking on the door and saw Yami with Mark standing close behind him, she then opened the door, " Yami you go bring the car over here so we can put the stuff in", he nodded as he went off. Mark walked in as him and Mari spread out, " I will get the clothes and knives, you get the guns and ammo" " Okay baby", " Stop that!" " Calm down baby", she was stomping over to him, what she didn't notice was the big puddle of water ahead. She then slipped and fell into Mark's arms, they both looked into each other's eyes. Mark had to admit, she was very pretty, she had long silky black hair, her skin was smooth, her lips were a pinky rose color, and her eyes, he could just stare into them for hours. He then mentally slapped himself, " Jeez, you are such an ugly clumsy disappointment", she then pushed herself off him angrily, " ASSHOLE!" She yelled walking back to the clothes section, ' Shit she's pissed' Mark thought to himself. Yami then came back in, " The car is right at the entrance, "Okay we will get the stuff in, you stay outside and keep watch, Yami then went back outside as they started putting stuff in. Once they were almost done packing everything there was one thing left, they both reached for it and their hands touched, Mari slipped her hand away and walked away from him with her arms crossed, ' Oh yea, she's totally pissed at me'.Mark put the last thing in the trunk and went to the others,Mari handed Mark the keys and sat in the back seat, they all got into the car and started to drive back. Mari was looking out the window, not saying a word, " Mari?" Mark said, no answer, she completely ignored him, " Come on Mari I'm sorry, please don't give me the silent treatment", she still didn't say anything to him. " Dude, what did you do?" Yami asked him a little suprised at Mark's silence, " Um, I don't know" , Mari snorted at that, " Mari" Mark said stopping the car and reaching his hand out to her, but she slapped his hand really hard as a warning, he then looked back at the road, ' I don't get it, I insult her all the time, what is it I said to her this time that effected her'.

* * *

LD, Anthony, and Ian were in the parking lot of the store, " Okay, according to what Felix said, the store doesn't open till noon", LD looked at her watch, it was 10:53, "Alright you guys stay here, I will go check and see if anybody is around", they nodded. LD stepped outside and walked toward the store, she went to the door, locked, she pressed her head against the glass the door to see better inside, yep, it was closed, not a soul sight. " LD MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She quickly turned around to see Anthony driving her car toward the store, she then jumped out of the way which made the car smash through the brick wall, " MY CAR!" LD fell to the floor fainting.( her car was a brand new pink mustang) Anthony and Ian stepped out the car, " Man that was awesome! What about you LD?" They looked over to see LD unconscious on the ground, " LD!" Anthony picked her up bridal style, "Ian, you start getting the stuff, I will put LD somewhere safe," Ian then went into the store and grabbed a shopping cart. Anthony looked down at LD, it looks like she just fainted, ( In my story Anthony does not have a girlfriend) he went into the store and lied her down on the counter of the checkout station, he then ran into the aisle with a shopping cart, ' Lets do this'. About an hour later the guys had 3 shopping carts full of food, they were putting them into the trunk, " God damnit, we can't fit anymore in the trunk" Ian said sitting on the trunk trying to close it, " Well I guess we will have' t to put the rest in the back seat.". When they were completely done, " Let's get LD" , they went back into the store to see a zombie headed right LD's way, " LD!" Anthony screamed running to her, he picked her up bridal style, he started to run away with her until the zombie grabbed him by his ankle which made him fall to the ground causing LD to fall as well. The zombie was about to about to bite him until Ian came and shoved a rake into the zombies head which killed it, " Let's get the he'll out of here" Ian said helping Anthony up, As soon as he got up Anthony picked LD up and ran back to the car, " Does the car still even work?!" Anthony said panicking as he was putting LD ON his lap, Ian started the car, " Does that answer your question?", They then drove off.


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

While Mark was driving Yami leaned over to him, " Dude, I think you should let Mari drive"," What?!why?" " You've already pissed her off enough, the least you can do is let her drive." He then sighed as he stopped the car, " Mari you can drive", she was silent for a minute, " Thank you Aaron" she said as she stepped out of the car. Mark hit his head hard against the steering wheel, " Hmm, she never calls me by my real name", " I don't understand, I don't understand what got her so pissed, I just insulted her like we have been doing to each other for years, what did I say this time that affected her so much?". Yami put his hand on Mark's shoulder, " What you need to do is go out there and apologise to her," Mark nodded taking his advice, " Alright, I will", he then opened the door which hit Mari really hard which made her fall unconscious to the floor. Mark started to panick, " Oh my god!" he said stepping outside, " What did you do?!" Yami yelled looking out Mark's window shocked, " I accidentally opened the door and hit her head and she fell unconscious" " Put her in the back seat". Mark picked her up as he opened the door to the back, Yami then saw something in the distance up ahead, his eyes widened. Mark lied down Mari down softly in the back seat, " Alright there we go" " Mark" " What?" " Get the guns", Mark then had on a confused expression, " Why?" " Look up the street", Mark looked over, there was a big group of zombies headed their way. Mark jumped and went to the trunk and grabbed a gun, and 5 rounds of amo. He then came back into the driver's seat, " Here , you shoot and I'll drive" " Alright" Yami said loading the gun, ( btw, I am not an expert on guns.) Yami then stuck half of his body out the window, " Alright, floor it" " Okay, remember, aim for the head". Mark then stepped on the gas, there were about 15 zombies, Yami started to fire, he shot down 10 zombies, " Alright, five left" he said getting back in the car reloading. All of a sudden a zombie broke the window to the backseat and was pulling Mari to the window, " Yami!" Mark yelled " Got it", he then shot the zombie right in the head and kicked the zombie off the car, Yami stuck out the window and shot down the rest of them. Yami got back in the car and put the gun on the floor, " What the hell!?Why are they here now!?" " I really don't know, but we need to hurry up and get back to the others."

* * *

Back at the house of Pewds, the three were looking down a very long list, " This is going to take forever! Do you know how many people have those names!?" Pewds yelled, " We will just have't to keep looking" " Guys!", The three of them ran to the living room to see Mark and Anthony carrying Mari and LD. " What happened!?" the three said, " Well Mari was really pissed at me, so Yami offered to let her drive and I accidentally knocked her unconscious by hitting her with the car door", " And Me and Ian drove her car into the store and she kinda fainted", " AND THERE WERE ZOMBIES!" Mark, Yami, Anthony, and Ian yelled toghether, Cry flinched at that. Pewds stepped up, " Just lay them on the couch.", they did as told and laid LD and Mari next to each other, " Did you get everything?" Toby asked them, " Oh yea, we got everything" both said, " Well we are having some trouble, we found a guy who can give us a ride, we just have no idea where the guy is, all we know is the guy's name is Robert Simone Lewis." " Hey i know that guy!" Yami said, " You do?" the three asked stepping up to him, " Yea, he lives right down the street from me". Pewds then gave him a killer hug, " Thank you thank you thank you!", everybody looked at him akwardly, " Hey guys, they are starting to wake up" Cry said on his laptop, they all looked and saw the two girls sitting up straight looking at the tv. " Are you still mad at us?" Mark asked the two girls, but they didn't answer, still looking at the tv, " Why don't you guys give them a hug and find out" Toby suggested the two of them, they made their way toward them, LD then pulled out a big knife out of her pocket and put in between her and Mari. They backed away, " I'd rather not", Ian started to walk up to LD, " Ian what are you doing!? She'll kill you!" Anthony yelled at him, LD gave him a big hug and sqooted over to let him sit, " Wait! Why are you not mad at him!?" Anthony yelled, LD whispered into Ian's ear, " Because I wasn't the one driving the car". " Anyways, when are we going to go?" Yami asked Pewds trying to change the subject, " Tommorrow, we all could use a little rest before the big day". Mari whispered in Ian's ear, " Felix, the girls were wondering if they could use your shower?" " Yea sure" he said to busy talking to Yami, the two girls stood up and headed upstairs, " Guys I am going to keep watch outside" Mark said heading out the front door. As soon as he was gone all the guys gathered toghether, " You guys thinking what I am thinking?" Ken said, " Yep, get Mark and Mari toghether", " Alright, so here's the plan" Pewds said as they all got close. When they were done, LD came downstairs and went to the kitchen, " I will go tell her the plan" Ian said heading to the kitchen

* * *

**Well thats all for now, I may not be to update this for a while cause school is starting, but i will update whenever i get the chance.**

**Amyfoxflower, I am really HAPPY that you like this story, when i saw your comment it made my day, And don't worry, Things between Mark and Mari will get very interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5 Backfired

Mari and LD were in Marzia's room and LD was curling Mari's hair with a curling iron, " You sure do have a lot of hair" she said finishing up, " Yea" she said playing with her hair. " I am going to go get something to eat, you coming?" " Oh sure, I'll be down in a minute", Mari then left the room, LD then grabbed her walkie talkie from under the pillow, " She is on her way, i repeat, she is on her way", " Alright, roger that" Pewds said outside the house in the bushes. He then got his phone and called Mark's phone, " Yea" " We left you some chicken, it's in the fridge" " Okay", they then hung up as Mark headed to the house. When Mari got downstairs all the lights were off, " Everyone must be asleep" she said heading into the kitchen, she turned on the lights and went to the fridge. " Do you think this is going to work?" asked cry, " Oh yea, I made sure to extra wax the floor" ken said, " Wha-" " Toby when you get to the kitchen block up the door" , " Roger that" he said hiding in the closet. Mark was inside the living room, " Where is everyone?" he asked himself heading into the kitchen, when he got into the kitchen he froze as his face went as red as a firetruck, Mari was at the fridge, she was wearing a short green nightgown, ( green is Mark's favorite color) Mark gulped, Mari turned around with a container of chicken in her hand, when she saw Mark standing near the door, red faced staring at her, she threw the container at him angry. " What the hell do you think you are doing?!" " Nothing I was just-" " Eyeing me?!"Mark tried to opening the door but couldn't, Mari was stomping over to him angrily, but for some reason, the floor was very slippery, she fell on Mark which caused him to fall to the floor as well, he ended up on te floor with Mari on top of him, they both looked at each other blushing madly. " Its true" he mumbled, " What is?", " It's true what Yami said back in the car, I do like you", Mari just lied there speechless. Yami turned on the ihome in the kitchen using the remote and played ' Let me love you' by Ne-yo. " Wow Mark, I don't know what to say, I love you to" she said sheepishly smiling, he then pulled her head closer to his to where they were nose-to-nose, "Mari, I just have one question" " What?", he was about to say it until four zombies came in the kitchen. The two then jumped up, " Mari, stay behind me!" Mari did exactly what he said and stayed close behind him, Mark pulled out his hand gun he had in his pocket and started to shot down Zombies, Marli then turned off the ihome. All of the others were outside hiding in the bushes outside in the front yard, " Do you think our plan is working?" Cry asked pewds, " Defintely", all of a sudden they heard gunshots coming from inside the house, " Whats going on in there?" Toby asked, " I don't know, but we better help them get out of there". They all went and grabbed weapons from the truck and ran to the front porch, they looked through the windows to see the whole house filled with zombies, " Where the hell did they all come from?!" Ken asked loading his gun, Pewds then figured it out, " Damn, they probably heard the music an came from the back." They all stayed on the front porch, " Me, Ken, Toby, and Cry will come in from the front, Anthony, Ian, Yami, and LD, you guys come in from the back, you guys will have't to make noise and draw the zombies over there so we can go in and get Mark and Mari out of there", they nodded as the four of them ran off the front porch and to the backyard. Pewds then looked to other 3, " Okay, we are going to have't to be real quite, noise will attract them." They then headed in the house, it looked like they were having a zombie party, they were all on the ground crawling slowly heading to the kitchen. " Felix" Toby whispered, " What?" " I have't to sneeze", Pewds then started to panick, he quickly and quietly grabbed the pillow from th couch and shoved it in Toby's face as he sneezed into it, the zombies heard it, but they ignored it trying to get into the kitchen.

* * *

The other four jumped over the fence and into the backyard, " Okay, how are we going to make some noise?" Anthony asked the three, LD then had an idea, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and played ' Animal' by Neon Trees and put it on full blast and sang along, " Uh oh I want some more uh oh what are you waiting for take a bite of my heart tonight!". Ian opened the door to the backyard and all the zombies started flowing into the backyard, " Keep doing that LD its working!" Yami yelled as the guys started to shoot down the zombies.

* * *

When the living room was completly empty the other four headed into the kitchen. Mark was trying to kill four zombies, he shot down two before he ran out of amo, before the other two zombies could get to them Toby shot them down. " Changw in plans, we are leaving now!", all six of them ran outside, " You guys get in the cars, I will go get the others" Pewds said as he ran to the backyard.

* * *

LD was singing as loud as she could as the others were shooting he zombies down, there were about 20 zombies left, one zombie was getting real close to her, she reached for her pocket to find it empty, ' Damnit', she forgot she left it on the couch in the living room. The zombie pushed her on the ground and was on top of her, the zombie was about to bite her until Pewds put the gun right on the zombies head and shot it's brains out, he kicked the zombie off of her and helped her up, " Come on guys! We're leaving!" he screamed to the others. All five of them jumped over the fence and ran to the front yard, " Me and the others will take Mark's car, you guys take Ken's truck". They all went into the cars, Mari had in the back of the car with the guns, while the other five squeezed in the truck, same thing went for LD because of the food. Pewds sat in the driver's seat and Yami sat in the passenger seat and the others squeezed in the back, " We are going to change plans, Yami, do you think we could go to the guys house now?", Yami shrugged, " Sure, why not?", they then drove off with the others following close behind them. " Our whole plan totally back fired".


	6. Chapter 6 Do what now!

They were driving to Robert's house, " Okay just turn right, drive all the way down that street and his house is the last one on the left" Yami said to Pewds as he nodded. Cry, Toby, and Mark were talking, " Okay, if what I heard is right, the military is surrounding the country making sure nothing comes in and nothing goes out", Cry said to them. The others in Ken's truck were also talking, " Wait, I just thought of something" Ian said, " We're listening" Ken said driving, " When we get there, and ask him if he could give us a ride to georgia, what are we going to do if he says no?", everyone was silent, no one had actually thought about that, they were thinking that everything would just work out. " Felix will think of something" LD finally said from the back of the truck with the food with one of the windows open, " He always has something up his sleeve". When they finally made it to the house they parked their cars and stepped out and got a good look at the house, it was very big, he had a fountain in his front yard, the house looked like it belonged back in California, ( I am going to let you guys imagine what he house looks like). All of them were walking on the walk way that leads to the house, " Alright guys, just let me do all the talking" Pewds said to all them which was recieved back with a nod from everyone, Pewds knocked on the door, " Fingers crossed that he hasn't turned into a flesh eating zombie" Toby said. The guy looked through the peep hole of his front door to see 10 people, they seemed to be in their early twenties, some in thier mid twenties. They were waiting for the guy to open the door, " Maybe he did turn into a zombie" LD said about to turn around , the guy then opened the door, " Hello is there something I can help you with?", they all looked at the guy, he was old, probably in his late 60's, he was wearing some old ragedy pajamas and was wearing some old looking glasses as well. " Hi Robert" Yami said behind Pewds, " Hello Aaron", Pewds then stepped up, " Mr. Lewis, we heard that you used to be a pilot", " You heard right" " And we were wondering if you could give us a ride to georgia". The old man stood there thinking for a moment while everyone was looking at him with pleading expressions on their faces, " Alright I will do it", everyone smiled happily and did stuuf that people would do when they win something awesome, " but I want something in return", Everyone stopped rejoicing, " Well what is it?", the old man gestured for Pewds to come here, Pewds went over to him and the old man whispered in his ear, while he was whispering to him Pewds eyes went wide. When he was done Pewds looked nervous, " I am going to have't to talk to my friends about that first", while they were heading back to the end of the driveway to talk, the old man was eyeing Mari and LD, the two hid behind Mark and Anthony. They all gathered up, " So what is it that he wants?" Cry asked, Pewds hesitated at first but then blurted out, " He wants an hour with Mari and LD" " WHAT?!" they all screamed, " He said that he would give us all a ride there if he get one hour with Mari and LD, and they have't to do whatever he says" " I am not giving Mari to that old pervert!" Mark yelled, " And I am not letting LD anywhere near that old fag!" Anthony said with LD close bebind him. Pewds stepped closer to the four of them, " Come on guys it is just one hour, and plus if you guys don't do it we won't be able to go to georgia and save Marzia in time, you guys are at least with your lover, i'm not", the four sat there, feeling a little guilty and selfish. " We'll do it" LD and Mari said, Pewds smiled, " Thank you guys so much, and don't worry, I told him not to go way to far" he said heading back to the cars with the others, "Are you sure you girls wanna do this?" Mark asked the two, " Yes, and plus I don't think we can say no or all this would have been for nothing" Mari said looking over to LD. Mark sighed, " Alright, but if anything happens just give us a holler", the two nodded and made their way back to the house. Mark looked to Anthony, " You will hold the old geyser down while I beat the shit out of him" he said which was recieved with a nod from Anthony, the two then fist bumped.


	7. Chapter 7 Robert

When Mari and LD were almost to the front porch LD looked to Mari, " Oh God, who knows what the old geyser would do to us?" " But we have' t to do this, we have' t to do this for the others, especially Felix", Mari then knocked on the door, " But if that old geyser touches woman hood I will break his crippled arms", LD laughed. Robert then answered the door and smiled, " We have agreed to your request", LD said clenching her teeth. The old guy smiled big, " You girls just follow me in here" he said gesturing for them to come in, the two sighed ' For the group' they thought to themselves as they followed him inside.

* * *

Mark was pacing back and forth in the street where everyone was standing around near the cars, " What if he touches Mari or LD? What if he rapes them? What if he brain washes?!" Mark said as he stopped walking, Pewds put his hand on Mark's shoulder, " Dude, chill out, I told the guy not to go real to far, and plus, after all that's happened today, LD and Mari can defend for themselves" " But what if-" Pewds put his hand up stopping him, " Mark, we know said said she loves you, I know you want to protect her, I know how you are feeling, I wish I could I protect Marzia and have her by my side, but the only thing we can do is go down to Amanda and save her before it's to late, But in order for us to save her, LD and Mari have to do this". Mark nodded agreeing but then stopped realizing something, " Wait, we were alone when she said she loved me, how did you know that?" Mark asked folding his arms while Pewds was scratching the back of his neck nervously, " We kinda... um..." " Y'all kinda of what" " We kinda planned the whole thing so we could get you two together". Mark looked at him angry, " Are you kidding me?! When she finds out it was a plan she is going to kill us both!", Pewds laughed nervously, " Well, know you're not as worried about her now are you?", Mark just smacked Pewds upside the head hard which made Pewds hold his head in pain.

* * *

Mari and LD were following Robert up a flight of stairs, " I gotta admit, you have a really big house, how could you afford this?" LD asked him, " Well, a couple years ago I won the lottery" he said as they reached the top of the stairs and started walking down a hallway, they looked shocked, " How did you win, I mean, one in a billion people win the lottery, how did you do it?" Mari asked. They then entered a room, it looked real classy, it looked like room that the queen of England would have. ( Do you kinda get what I am saying? Either way just picture it in your head, a huge room that looks real classy) He sat on the couch and gestured them to sit in the other two chairs near the couch, they did as told. " Well, it all started a couple years ago when I used to live at Texas in America" " You used to live in America? Why did you leave?" LD asked, " Well I will tell you in a minute, let me start from the beginning".

* * *

Mark was watching the house, waiting for Mari and LD to walk out, he pulled out his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, it was 12:45 pm, they were 15 minutes late, " That's it Felix, I am going to go get them" Mark said facing him, " Relax dude, they are heading over here right now", Mark turned around to Mari in a sexy snow white costume wearing some stockings and black stilettos and LD was wearing a sexy princess peach costume having a crown on her head and wearing the sticking and the stilettos, they had the biggest smiles on their faces, They were skipping down the drive way. Mark and Anthony ran to them, " Are you girls alright?! Did he do anything to you?!" Mark asked, " I am fine Mark, he didn't do anything to us-" " THEN WHAT THE HE'LL ARE YOU TWO WEARING?!l" Mari and LD looked down at their out fits and so I around in it, " Oh this, we are going to need these", Mark and Anthony looked at the two in extreme confusion, " Can't talk about it, we have' t to get moving" LD said hand in hand with Mari as they skipped to the cars. " What the hell got them so happy?" Anthony asked which was returned with a shrug from Mark, " Lets just be glad they are okay". " Hey! You two!" They turned around to see Robert at the other end of the drive way standing next to his closed garage gesturing for them to come here. When they got there the old man opened his garage, " You two have two really special girls, that's why when you are in Alanta, you are to need more than guns to protect them", he then opened his refrigerator to reveal a couple boxes full of grenades, " Why the hell do you have boxes of grenades in your refrigerator?" Anthony asked, " I used to be in the military, plus this refrigerator doesn't even work, but that's besides the point, you are going to need these when you are down in Alanta" he said handing them the boxes. He then went to the closet and pulled out bullet proof vests, enough for the whole group. " Why are we going to need bullet proof vests?" Anthony asked, Robert sighed as he looked at him, " You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?", the two just stood there waiting for an answer, " the reason why you all are going to need these is because you aren't just going up against the dead, you are going against the living to, and I have a very good feeling that they aren't going to be nice to every person that comes by". " Now go put these in the cars, but you will need someone to be in charge of watching over the grenades". They headed back to the cars where everyone was waiting for them, " Why do you guys have grenades and vests?" Toby asked, " I don't know, ask him" Anthony said putting the vests in the trunk in the two cars, " We are going to need someone to be in charge of the grenades" Ken stepped up , " I will" he said as he was handed the boxes and put the them in the trunk of Ken's truck. " Alright did you guys see any abandoned airplanes around?" Robert asked, LD raised her hand, " Before we made it to the store, we saw an abandoned air port" , they all cheered. Robert looked at the young group, they all looked like they could fall to the floor and go to asleep at any second. " You kids look like you haven't slept in years, why don't we sleep in my house and head out in the morning", they all nodded as they followed him back into his house. ' Don't worry Marzia, we are coming to save you ' Pewds thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey guys! I kinda didn't like this chapter, to me it didn't seem as interesting to me. But I posted it any way hoping you guys would like it.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, you don't know how happy it makes me to see that people love my story and want more.**

**Also, since school is back, I may not be able to update my stories all the time , don't be mad at me it's just I need to focus on my grades, But don't worry,I will update this once every one or two weeks, maybe even more.**


	8. Chapter 8 Guest rooms

Ken leaned against the truck, Pewds looked at everyone, Pewds looked at his watch, it was 2:19 am. " Alright guys, Toby,Ken, Cry, you guys are going to take turns guarding the cars and the weapons, figure out when you guys will switch, we are all going to leave at 9 am, so everyone needs to get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day". They walked inside the mansion, everyone paired up and chose their rooms.

* * *

Mari and Mark walked into their guest room, there was one big king size bed, there was a a big 64 inch plasma tv hanging on the wall,Mark went over to one of the cupboards and grabbed a bag of cheetos while Mari was freaking out, " OMG THIS IS SO COOL!", Mari ran to the bathroom, there was one big Jacuzzi, she looked inside the shower, it was huge, 10 people could fit in it. Mari ran back into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, she then scooted over and made room for Mark who was still standing at the doorway, eating his cheetos, she patted the spot, " C'mon Mark", Mark then went over and sat down next to her. She then moved over and sat down on his lap to where her hair was on his cheek, Mark was blushing madly, " I love you Mark", " I love you too", Mari intertwined their fingers, Mari ploughed down a little so her head was laying on Mark's shoulder, she snuggled her head into his neck. Mark then finished his cheetos and put the empty bag on the night stand. Mari then grabbed his hand and started to slowly lick the flavor off his fingers, Mark was as red as a fire truck. When she done she licked her lips, " What do you wanna do?" She said breathing into his neck, Mark gulped, She was crazy, but that was what he loved about her.

* * *

LD, Anthony, and Ian entered their room. Anthony and Ian were all over the place, Anthony ran to the PlayStation next to the giant tv and started getting it ready, " Ian! Get the food!I will get the game ready! HURRY UP!" " ALRIGHT!CALM THE FUCK DOWN BITCH!" Ian yelled grabbing all the junk food he could find. LD stood in the doorway, looking at the two weirdly, ' They are acting like they are back at home, like everything that has been going on never happened' she thought to herself, LD sighed, ' I should try to do the same, would make everyone in a better mood'. LD grabbed a magazine and jumped onto the bed, Ian came into the bedroom, he was stacked up with junk food, he laid down all the food and drinks next to them, " Alright, I put in mortal kombat" " Prepare to get your ass kicked Anthony", " I think the only one that's going to get their ass kicked is you". Before they started the game, the two looked back at LD, she looked kinda alone over their by herself, Anthony and Ian looked at each other and nodded. " Hey LD!" Anthony yelled, LD looked over her magazine to see Ian and Anthony sitting on the floor looking at her, " What?", " Do you wanna play with us?", she then thought for a couple seconds, she put the magazine down on the night stand and sat with them, " Sure", Ian handed her a controller, " Alright LD, who's side do you want to be on?" Anthony asked, " Ian's", Ian chuckled as Anthony put his hands up, " Why do you wanna be on his side?!", " I dunno, just like being on his side I guess". They were at the character selection, " Alright, I am going to be... Sub zero, who do you want to be?", " Mileena", Anthony looked at her, " Why do you wanna be that crazy bitch?" " Dunno", " What do you know?", " That me and Ian are going to kick your ass", Anthony picked Kung Lao. They then started the game, " Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Yami and Pewds went into their room, their were two king size beds. " I am going to go use the bathroom." Pewds said walking to the bathroom, he closed the door and locked the door behind him, Pewds looked into the mirror, All he was thinking about was Marzia, he hoped she was okay, that guy probably couldn't keep his word, Pewds clenched his fists thinking about the guy, that monster, ugh, who knows what he could be doing to HIS Cutiepie. Pewds could only imagine what she would say when he saw her again, ' Felix, how could you do this, you let me down when I needed you most, you let me become his toy'. Pewds looked down at the toy, squinting his eyes hard with tears flowing down his face, with his fists still clenched. " I'm sorry Marzia! I promise that I will bring you back to me, we WILL be together again!". He then looked into the mirror, he saw Marzia, his arms and legs felt like jelly, he missed her, he wanted to hold her in his arms again, tell her how much as he could, to kiss her lips again. He then saw a zombie come up from behind her and bite into her neck, " No Marzia!", She then turned into one of them, she was in a herd of them on the street, " **MARZIA!",** he then started smashing the mirror with his bare fists and was screaming. Yami was sitting on his bed, drinking some tea, ' Felix has been in their for a long time, I wonder what he was doing' he thought to himself, he then heard Pewds screaming, Yami then jumped up and was running to the bathroom, " FELIX!" When he opened the door he saw Pewds smashing the mirror into pieces while screaming like a maniac, " FELIX STOP IT!" Yami came from behind Pewds and was dragging him out of the bathroom while was still swinging his arms recklessly and sobbing. He then set him down onto his bed, " Felix what were doing?!" Yami said observing Pewds condition, his arms and hands had shards of glass stuck inside him and was bleeding. Pewds still had tears rolling down his cheeks, Yami grabbed the first aid kit and looked at Pewds, " Felix, is there something that you want to tell me?".


	9. Chapter 9 Get Ready

Pewds had just finished telling Yami how Marzia was taken, " You know Felix, none of this is your fault" Yami said pulling out the last shard of glass out of Pewds hands, " I know, it just feels like it is", " Well it isn't", there then was silence for a moment, " Felix, I just have one more question," Pewds looked up at him, " What exactly happened in the bathroom", " I saw Marzia in the mirror, she was saying things like I let her down and let her become his toy, (Yami nods knowing who he is talking about), I then saw her get bitten, I saw her in one of the herds". All of a sudden Pewds fell into Yami's arms, breaking into tears, Yami was really surprised but supported him by patting him on the back, " Dude", Pewds looked up at him, " You know that will never happen, WE WILL SAVE HER, and plus, each and every one of us knows that Marzia would never blame you for all this, this could've happened sooner or later", Pewds nodded using his arm to whip away his tears. Yami then stood up, " I am going to go find some bandages,you stay right here, don't move or do anything from this bed, do not break anything or hurt yourself,** Do not do anything till I get back"** Yami told him sternly, Pewds nodded, " Alright, I will be right back" Yami said walking out the doorway.

* * *

" Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Mari breathed into Mark's neck, he was blushing madly, he was moving in to kiss her, but she jumped up from the bed and ran to the X-box live, turning it on. Mark threw his hands up in the air, " WHAT THE HE'LL?!" Mari, who was sitting on the ground with a controller in her hands, looked back at him, " I was thinking we could play some video games, what were YOU thinking?" " Well I was thinking of something else! But I guess we weren't on the same page!" He said snatching a controller and sitting on the bed. Mari was silently giggling which luckily wasn't being heard by Mark, who was utterly disappointed. " Why don't we play just dance 4", " Sure", Mari then put the game in, while it was loading Mari ran to the closet and closed the doors with her inside, " Mari what are doing?" Mark asked knocking on the doors, " Uh... nothing, just sit back down on the bed, I have a little suprised for you" She said through clothes. Mari pushed some clothes out of the way and found a button on the wall, " What is this?" She asked herself, " Mari are you okay in there?" " Yea I'm fine, just give me a couple minutes" Mari then pressed the button and all of a sudden the walls started moving as they switched her to a different room. The room looked like Barbie dressing room, ' What the he'll?' She thought as she looked around very confused, **Mangaminx** then came in, " Mari?" Mari looked at her surprised, she was wearing a purple night gown, " Michelle? What are you doing here? And what is this place?", " This is my Gruncle's house, I came here to visit him if was alright, then the zombie apocalypse hit, and I have been staying here, and this is a princess dressing room I had made a couple years back last time I had visited", Mari then shrugged ' Sounds legit' she thought to herself. " What are you doing here, if I recall, you should be in America", Mari then explained to her everything that has happened to her and the group, which took a good 5 minutes, " How has Aaron been doing? He knows my Gruncle Robert to", " He's doing good". " Anyways, I need help to pick an outfit for me, it's for Mark, it needs to be something he likes", M's looked at Mari with the I-think-I-know-where-this-is-going look, "What?", " You know what", M's then turned away from her and went to the huge wardrobe, " You guys are so cute together, I just wonder what it would look like", " What would like?" " The baby silly!" Mari then froze, " WOW WOW WOW WOW! Let's not get to ahead of ourselves, and plus, I don't think I would want to have a baby during a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" M's rolled her eyes, " You'll come around sometime". There then was silence, "Alright, what is his favorite thing in the world?" Mari shrugged, " I dunno, I will ask him", Mari then went up to the wall, " Hey Mark!" " What?", " What is your most favorite thing in the world?!" " You", Mari then blushed, " Aww, that is so sweet" M's said. M's went back to the wardrobe, " Ask him what is his favorite movie that he's loved since he was a child", " Mark! What movie have you loved watching since you were a child?!", " Um... I dunno, Star Wars". After a couple moments M's smiled as she grabbed what she has been looking for," Ah ha, here it is"she said showing it to Mari, was a one piece swimsuit, it was a R2D2 swimsuit,( If you wanna see what it looks like just Google images, Mari Takahashi swimsuit). M's gave it to her and started pushing her into the dressing room, " Go on, try it on", 5 minutes later Mari came out wearing the tight swimsuit, M's smiled, " I am such a genius", she then dragged her back to the wall, before she could send her back to the wall, Mari grabbed M's arm, " And when will I see you again?", " Don't worry, I will see you in the morning, but don't play around to long, get some sleep." M's then pushed the button and Mari went back to being in the closet, Mari then fixed her hair and walked out, " Finally! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE THEIR?! DID YOU JUST FINISH SAVING NARNIA?!" He then turned around and saw her and what she was wearing and his jaw dropped, she smiled as she dragged him to the bed and turned out the lights, " Now we can play."

* * *

Anthony had just lost for the fifth time, LD and Ian high fived, Anthony then threw his controller across the room madly. The two looked at him as they heard the loud crash from the controller, " Look Anthony, just chill out, it's just a game." Ian said putting his controller back next to the Ps3 and standing up, " Easy for you to say! You weren't the one getting their ADS KICKED!" LD looked at him standing next to Ian, " Ian's right Anthony, there's no need to get mad over something that is just a game". Anthony just rolled his eyes, " Yea, whatever" he said getting up and jumping into his and Ian made their way to their beds, " Good night guys" she said turning out the lights, " Good night", the two men said.

* * *

( btw this is not going to be a YamixPewds fanfic, just saying)

Yami then came back with tons of bandages in his hands, to see Pewds already in bed asleep. Yami then quietly went up to Jim and examined Pewds arms and hands, they were, weirdly, fine, all they needed was a little time to heal and he would be alright." " Strange," Yami then shrugged laid the bandages on the night stand and jumped into his bed, " Tommorrow's a big day".

* * *

**Aw yes, in the next chapter will be the day when they finally go Georgia and things start to get even more interesting.**

**Please tell me what you guys think, I have been doing a lot of work researching things about these gamers , for instance, **

** Ages**

**Pewdiepie: 23**

**Markiplier:24**

**Mangaminx: 27**

**Mari: 27**

**Yamimash: 22**

**Ian: 25**

**Anthony: 25**

**Cinnammontoastken: 26**

**Tobuscus: 28**

**Cry: 24**

**LDshadowlady: 20**


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1 Morning

Pewds woke up to see Yami waving his hand in front of his face, " Come on Felix, Everyone is waiting for you downstairs." Pewds got up and followed Yami out of the bedroom and downstairs. He saw everyone sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast, except for two people that were missing, Pewds was about to ask about it, until he saw Minx drinking tea with LD. " Mingx?" He said a little suprised, when Minx looked up and saw Pewds she smiled big, got up out of her chair, ran to him, and put him in a killer bear hug. " Oh my God Felix! I am so happy to finally see you!" " 2 things, 1, I...can't...breathe" he said as his face was turning purple, Minx then quickly put him down as she blushed in embarrassment, " Sorry", Pewds was finally able to catch his breath, " 2, What are you doing here?" He asked, " Well I came here to come visit my Gruncle Robert to see if he was doing okay, then this whole zombie apocalypse hit, and I have been stuck here," " She said she wants to help us, come with us" LD said before taking a sip of her tea, Pewds looked to Mingx, " Are you sure? It's going to be very dangerous, and you may not come out of this alive?" Mingx smirked, " Please, danger is my middle name name." Pewds laughed and patted her on the back.

"Looks like we got another member on the team." Ken said eating bacon, " Make that two more," Cry said hanging up on the phone, " Who could you possibly have talked to during a zombie apocalypse?" Anthony asked him, " I will tell when everyone is here", Pewds then remembered what he was going to ask, " That reminds me, where is Mari and Mark", everyone then started giggling but they were trying to hide it, key word trying. " Oh they were busy last night" Ken said, Pewds was still clueless, " Yea they were playing games all night long", everyone started giggling harder, " They had a HARD time sleeping last night," Ian said which made everyone at the table burst out into a fit of laughter. " What?" Pewds said still clueless, Mingx sighed, sometimes Pewds needed a good smack on the head to turn his brain on, Minx went up next to Pewds and whispered in his ear what they were talking about, Pewds eyes widened while she was whispering, " THEY DID WHAT?!" He practically screamed, all Minx did was nod. " WHO DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS DURING A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" " Apparently Mari and Mark." Yami said.

Everyone then heard foot steps coming down the stairs, " And here comes the two love birds now." Toby said clapping. Everyone turned around to see Mari and Mark, they looked exhausted, they could almost be mistakenly for zombies, they looked like a mess. Pewds stomped over to them, " ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He yelled at the two of them, sounding like an angry parent, " We didn't exactly mean for it to happen," Mark said scratching the back of his neck nervously. Pewds then looked back at Anthony, " It's time," Anthony then got up out of his chair and ran to Mark, " Look DUDE, everything is also-", out of nowhere Anthony football kicked Mark kicked Mark in his crotch, which made Mark fall Mark fall to the floor holding his crotch in pain, almost crying. " Anthony?!" Mari and Pewds yelled running to Mark, " What? You said it was time?", " Time for plan B, not plan K!" " I...fucking...hate...you" Mark managed to get out to Anthony, who wad laughing at the fallen Mark.

20 minutes later, when everything was calmed down, everyone sat in their chairs eating their breakfast, Anthony looked at Cry, " Now since everyone is here, could you please explain what you are planning?", Cry then stood up while everyone was giving him their full attention, " Alright, the reason I was on the phone is because we are to have two new members meet us at the airport, to make sure the coast is clear", " Who are they?" Ian asked eating some buttered toast, " Well I am just going to call them by their YouTube names, Latoya Forever, and ll Superwoman" ( by the way, they are really awesome YouTube's, please go check them out). Ian was about to ask a question but Cry put his hand up signaling for him to put his hand down, " And don't worry, they have armor and weapons, I made sure of that." Ken and Toby looked at Cry, " By the way, where were you last night, because you weren't with me and Toby helping keep watch on the stuff." Ken asked, " I was busy." Everyone decided not to question that subject any further. Cry then remembered something, " Oh yea, when I was out last night, I thought before we go, I went and got her." Cry said leaving the table and going into the living room and going over to the big bag on the couch, he opened it and grabbed Maya, Pewds smiled big, " Maya!" He said grabbing her from Cry and giving her a bunch of kisses, " Thanks Cry!" Cry then handed Pewds some sort of doggy clothes, " This is armor and a helmet for Maya, they are bullet proof, and the zombies can't bite through it." Pewds took it a little curious but just ignored it, " I will be right back, I am going to go put Maya in these." Pewds said grabbing the armor and helmet and heading into the bathroom with Maya in one arm, and the armor and helmet in the other. Everyone moved their attention back to Cry, " How are we going to get passed the military though? remember, they said they will not let anyone in or out." Toby asked. " Please" Cry said putting his hand on Tony's back, " Cry has this all under control." Cry looked at his watch, it was 8 a.m., " Alright guys, go put your armor on, we gotta leave in thirty minutes." and with that everyone got up and went to get ready.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, you know how high school is, they enjoy seeing you suffer on the weekends doing homework.**

**But that's besides the point, I am going to cut them leaving to go to America in parts, it going to be very long and epic, it busts takes a while to come up with ideas, by the way, before I put the chapters of a story online, I write it down on paper, so it takes quite a long time.**

**And they will more YouTubers joining the team, and more pairings. But I hope you are enjoying this so far. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Part 2 Finally! the airport

Everyone was all waiting outside at the end of the driveway, all geared up with their armor/protection on, waiting for Pewds and Robert. Pewds and Robert then came walking up the driveway, " Alright guys, Me, Cry, Ken, Mark, Robert, and Yami will take Mark's truck. LD, Minx, Toby, Ian, and Anthony will ride in Ken's truck". Everybody got in the trucks and started to drive away.

They finally reached the entrance of the airport, Pewds looked back at Toby and Minx who were in the drivers seat of the car, " you guys go drive around and take the supplies to the girls", Pewds told them, they nodded and drove off. Pewds walkie talkie then came on, " Hello...you guys there?" It sounded like Latoya, Pewds then grabbed the walkie talkie out of his pocket, " Whats up?" " You guys have to go around the airport, inside it is filled with zombies, me and Lily tried to go and get stuff out of there but there were too many, so you have to go around", Pewds cursed under his breath, " Already copy that", he then put the walkie talkie back in his all looked to the gates, there were thousands of zombies walking around on the other side of the gates, but there was something different about them, they had some sort of fungi all over their faces. Pewds went up to the gate where a zombie was stuck on the fence, he waved his hand in front of its face, but received no reaction. " They can't see us" Pewds whispered going back to the group, while Pewds was walking he kicked over a rock that skipped across the ground, the zombie heard it and started to freak out. " But they have super hearing" Cry said having a good grip on his gun. Pewds motioned back to his group to tell them to follow him but to be super quite. They all started tip-toeing around the airport, " It's kinda hard to be quite with all this gear and our boots clacking on the floor" LD whispered walking near the fence, one of the zombies heard her and pulled her back to the gate, but before it could bite her Anthony pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the head, making the zombies grip on LD loosen as Anthony pulled her back with the group.

Lily and Latoya were waiting in the airplane, " Ugh, what's taking them so long, we are 20 minutes behind schedule" Lily said checking her watch, Latoya looked out of one the airplane windows Minx and Toby waving at them, " Looks like they are here" She said grabbing Lily and opening the Airplanes emergency door. Lily was scared, " How do you expect me to jump down there without breaking all of my bones?!" " Don't worry, Toby will catch you", Lily looked down and saw Toby waiting for them, with his arms open ready to catch them, " But what if he doesn't catch me?" Lily said to not convinced, " Come on, stop being a baby" " I am not being a baby I am just-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Latoya pushed Lily which caused her right into Tony's arms, carrying her bridal style. " WHY?!-" She screamed looking up at Latoya who was still in the airplane, But Toby covered her mouth before any zombies could notice, " Quite", she nodded before he uncovered her mouth and let her down, Latoya jumped down into Tony's arms and he set her down on the ground, " Let's get started loading stuff onto the plane" Minx said grabbing some boxes of clothes. Lily then realized something, " Wait, how are we going to get back on the plane and load stuff in?" Everyone was silent, " Well shit."


	12. Chapter 12 We are off!

Lily then had a light bulb go off in her head, " Wait here guys, I will be right back" Lily said running off. Toby looked over, " Here comes the rest of the group", everyone was riding on those luggage cars. " What's going on?" Cry asked jumping out of his car and going to Toby, " Lily left to go get something so we can get back on the plane and load the stuff in the plane." LD came up to the group, " We need to hurry guys, that gate isn't going to hold them much longer" she said pointing to the gates that had thousands of zombies fighting to get through. " Mark, Yami, you guys go and see if you can try to hold them off, the rest of us need to hurry and get the stuff on the plane" Pewds said. " Hey guys", they all turned to see Lily pushing one of those rolling staircases to the emergency doors, " Alright let's go!" They all started grabbing stuff from the cars and loading them onto the back of the plane. As soon as Mark and Yami ran out of ammo, they pushed themselves against the doors trying to keep them out, " God damn these zombies are strong" Yami said using all of his strength like Mark. Robert was in the front of the plane, he turned on everything, how convenient, full on gas, " You all need to hurry up, those boys can't hold them off much longer." " We are going as fast as we can!" Latoya yelled yelled throwing clothes and vests into the back of the plane. A couple minutes later they were finally done, " Guys come on!" Minx called out to Mark and Yami, " Don't have't to tell us twice!" Mark said grabbing Yami's arm and running to the plane as zombies came flowing through the gates, when everyone was on Lily kicked over the staircase and closed the emergency door.

Everyone fastened their seatbelts before the plane took off. When they were finally in the air everyone sighed in relief, everyone except for Latoya, she had a serious face on, " What's wrong Latoya?" Ken asked sitting on the other side of the plane, " This was too easy" everyone looked back at her, " What do you mean?" " We just got our stuff and left just like that, didn't you guys say that the military was stopping everyone from getting in and out of this place? Cry even had a plan for me and Lily if we ran into any military, Something's up." Pewds stood up, " She's right, we can't be relaxed just yet, we have to stay on guard" he said trying to find a way to unfasten Maya's seatbelt, " If we do run into the military while we are flying to Georgia? We can't get out of the plane and attack" Mari asked sitting with Mark." We can get passed them" Pewds said back, he then looked to Cry, " Cry, do you know where the military is standing guard?" Cry then pulled out a folded map from his pocket and gestured for him to come sit with him.

While they were talking, LD and Minx were turned in their seats talking to Mari, " So what do you think about the new girls?" LD asked Mari, " I don't really know them, but they seem alright", Minx then looked to Mark, " What do you think of them Mark?" " They are cool, Funny, and they know how to protect themselves, independent, they're energetic to". Mari looked to Mark as he had just insulted her, " Are you saying that I am not funny or cool, or that I can't defend for myself, and that I depend on someone all the time?!" Mark got nervous, " No I didn't say-" " Whatever Mark!" She yelled going to go sit at the front of the plane where Robert was. Pewds noticed this, " Hey Mark, can you come over here for a second?" Mark got up and went over to him, " You might wanna stay away from her a while" " What?" " You got her pretty mad, and since somebody got her Prego, * glares at Mark*, she is going to be an emotional roller coaster ride, you need to give her some space, Why don't you go hang out with Latoya and Lily?" Mark took his advice and went and sat with Latoya and Lily.

" What's up?" Latoya said, " Mark's pissed at me, again", " Don't worry, she just needs some space is all" Lily said, " Please tell me you guys are never gonna do that kinda thing to me" " Nooooo! We can control ourselves" Latoya said patting him on the back ' Sometimes' she thought to herself. Lily took off her hat and put it on Mark's head, he chuckled. Latoya peeked over her seat where Ian and Anthony were sitting, " What's up crazies!" She said ruffling their hair, " Nothing much, just living in a zombie apocalypse trying to save someone's girlfriend" Ian said trying to fix his hair. Lily then remembered something and smiled, " Hey guys, remember that time when the three of us went down to L.A. to go meet up with them."

FLASHBACK

* * *

Ian, Anthony, Mark, Latoya, and Lily were playing games in the game room, " Damnit!" Mark yelled as he lost the game, Anthony took out his his phone to look at the scores, " Alright, in first place is Ian with 45 points, * Ian fists pumps*, second place is me with 39 points, third place is Latoya with 30 points, * jumps up and down happily knowing she doesn't have't to do the punishment*, and tied in last place is Lily and Mark with 20 points", " That game was stupid" Mark said crossing his arms, Anthony went up to the two, " Alright ladies, time to go change" he said opening the door for them, Mark stomped out with Lily walking close behind him. 5 minutes later Lily came back, but still not in her dress, " What's the problem,why are you not in your dress? And where is Mark?" Ian asked her, Lily gestured for them to follow her out the room. When they got to outside the dressing room, Lily grabbed her dress and leaned against the door, " He won't come out." Anthony knocked on the door, " Mark come on" " No!" He yelled inside, " Why?" " This is embarrassing!", " Come on, do you how many times I was punished to wear dresses,lots, if I can do it you can to", " Still not coming out!" Anthony and Ian groaned in frustration, Anthony tried turning the doorknob but it was locked, " Come on Mark!" Anthony yelled getting tired of this, " NO!". Ian then looked to Lily, " Come on, we are going to go see if we can find somewhere else for you to change" he said as the two left. Latoya then stepped up to the door, " Don't worry Anthony, let me handle this" she said facing Anthony, she then knocked on the door, " Mark? It's Latoya, please let me in", Mark then opened the door enough to where she could squeeze in, Anthony threw his hands in the air, " What the hell?! You listen to her but not me!"

Latoya closed and locked the door behind her, she then looked to Mark, he was wearing a pink dress with white polka dots, with white stilettos to boot,she had on serious face but on the inside she was during of laughter. " Mark why won't you come out with us?" " Do you not see what I am wearing?!" " So, you are Mark Fishback, trust me, I have seen you do worse" Mark playfully pushed her a little, " Who cares if you like a girl's, you could prove to Ian and Anthony that you are capable of overcoming any challenge they throw at you, you are actually the one winning here, plus Lily will be right by your side, she will be there with you." Mark smiled, " And if it makes you feel any better, I will wear one with you" she said grabbing one of the dresses off the racks, " Turn around" Mark chuckled as he turned to the wall, he couldn't believe that she was doing all this to make him feel more comfortable, she was an awesome friend. A 10 minutes later Latoya told him that he could turn around, he gasped in awe at what she was wearing, she wearing a shiny black dress that showed off the chest, sleeveless, and a empty part that shows off the skin on her curves, and it hugged her body tightly, and it stopped 6 inches after the waist, she was also wearing shiny black stilettos, she had on gold dangly earrings and her hair was was in messy curls, but it looked bouncy. He didn't dare tell a soul about this, but he actually had a crush on Latoya, she was there for him when he needed it, she was really funny, and she was SO gorgeous. " Alright let's go" she said grabbing Mark's hand.

**THE FLASHBACK WILL BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
